


“how,,,???”

by orphan_account



Series: it’s the end of the world but im still doing my darndest to live, [1]
Category: SMPLive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse Actually Happens, Gen, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 21:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the sky was a conglomeration of colors…he hated it with passion.//





	“how,,,???”

there was something about today that was off for him. dont get him wrong, he loved skating, being outside was a blast but despite the good time he had, sitting in the depths of his mind was something he couldnt shake off.

another wave of sirens pass along again. the sun is starting to set and the waves and waves of sirens that zoot past kept continuing. 

the world is looking dull today but he wasnt able to pinpoint exactly what was causing it. he shrugs off the feeling, whatever the future might be holding for him, he’ll be looking forward to it, right?

wrong. the world was plunged into hell. how did that phrase go again? when there’s no space left in hell, the dead will walk on earth or something, he couldn’t be bothered to look it up and even if he wanted to there was no power in the city plus no reception. he had no means of communication with anybody he knew.

the power cut off almost exactly right after he caught up with the news. it could be a coincidence or sign, he doesnt know. he does know those course of events happening had an eerie accuracy to it? is that how you say it? or was it preciseness?

he doesn’t know where to start when he’s supposed to be ending his day right about now. how do you even comprehend an apocalypse actually happening? you’d think all those games and movies would all be for fun but it doesn’t exactly prepare you for getting plunged into a real one. 

he needs to get his mind of the gutter and focus. fucking hell, he thought climate change would come first but apparently an outbreak of some shit happened out of nowhere and overtook the melted icecap flood. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is a one time thing,,,


End file.
